snowed in
by idk4696
Summary: ed and al  armor  get locked in their room. but will they get out before ed freezes up? slight shoen ai. al seme ed uke


Armor AlxEd- Snowed in

'_This form sucks. I hate being in a metal suit of armor. The only thing I can do is fight and be a shield. I can't taste, dream, feel and other human things. I mean I'm glad I'm not dead or anything. But it's frustrating and confusing. I don't understand anything. Brother's so lucky. He gets to have dreams and sleep after a hard day.' _Alphonse Elric stared at his sleeping brother. '_He looks so peaceful, like a baby. I love watching him sleep. I wonder what he dreams about. Am I in it? Are there bunnies? Bunnies are so cute, but not as cute as kitties.' _

"Al? Why are you watching me sleep?" Ed said groggily.

"Brother! You're awake!" Al turned away immediately. He never intended to be caught watching Ed sleep.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Do you always stare at me while I'm sleeping?"

"Uhhh… No?"

"You're a terrible liar, Al." Ed laid back down and faced the wall.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else to do? And you look like a baby when you're asleep."

Ed slightly blushed. "Err right." Ed closed his eyes.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Al?"

"Can I ask you something?"'

"You can just ask you know." Ed said irritably. He really wanted to go back to bed.

"Um. Err never mind?"

"What was it?"

"It's stupid really." Al chickened out in what he was gonna say. It was really stupid and childish.

Ed sat up and looked at Al. "You know you can ask me anything, right?"

"Yeah. Well… I was just curious about…" Al looked around feeling idiotic. He felt silly asking his brother about what it was like, he would soon know. _If_ they found the stone. "Never mind. It's not important. Get your sleep."

"Whatever you say, Alphonse." Ed laid back down but got a sense that something was wrong. But if Al wouldn't say anything than he wouldn't bother him.

"Morning Al" Ed saw Al staring out the window.

"Oh hey brother! Look it's snowing!"

Ed walked over seeing that they got three feet of snow, it was practically a blizzard now. "Cool!"

"Wouldn't that be half of your height if you were to walk outside?" Al joked.

"Hey! Who are calling so short that he'd sink in the snow and not be found till spring!"

"I didn't say that! You're so irritable in the morning."

Ed narrowed his eyes, "Shut up. Now let's go get some food!"

"Kay Kay!" Al walked over to open the door, but when he turns the door knob and it broke off. "Ah!"

"You broke it! Were trapped till somebody comes and gets us!"

"Brother, there's a phone." Al walked over. "Huh no dial tone?" Al tried to turn on the lamp. "Power outage."

"WELL THIS IS JUST PERFECT! WERE GONNA DIE IN HERE!"

"You mean you're gonna die."

Ed's yes widened: O_O "I'm gonna die!"

"I was just kidding! There's a stash of food in the drawers."

3 days passed. Nobody went looking for the two alchemists. It was still a blizzard outside. The buildings were buried in snow. The snow went over 6 ft. If they escaped out the window, Ed would drown and Al gets filled with snow, big mess. They ran out of food and the power still didn't work, therefore it was freezing inside.

"Brother, are you alright?" Al sat at the end of the room from Ed. Ed was sitting on his bed wrapped up in blankets.

"Y-yeah. D-don't w-o-rr-y bout m-me. Just c-c-c-old."

'_Poor Edward. He must be freezing and there's nothing I can do. If I get any closer he'd just freeze up into an icecube. I wish I could warm him up, just this once. He's gonna soon if I sit here and watch him suffer!' _ "You sure brother?"

"Y-yee-ah! Per-fect!" Ed tried to grin. '_I can't feel my face! My whole body's numb! I wish Al would just come over here and hug me or something. I don't care if I get colder! It's so awkward and lonely!' _ Ed sighed and saw his breath. "A-Al, ple-ease c-c-ome o-ver he-ere!"

"Brother! You'll freeze to death if I come over!"

"I-I d-don't c-c-are! I j-just w-w-anna t-t-ta-lk to y-y-ou o-ver he-ere!"

Al sighed, "Fine but don't say I warned you."

Ed grinned again, his face still felt numb. Al walked over and sat at the foot of Ed's bed. "Okay now what?"

"Dun-no." Ed rubbed his face against his blankets, hopping to feel something.

'_I feel so bad! If only I hadn't broken the doorknob he wouldn't be hungry and freezing. He could be having a bowl of soup by the fire with the others. And I can't do a thing.' _Al reached towards Ed but hesitated. '_Should I?' _ He rested his hand on Ed's head and ruffled his hair. Ed shivered. "I'm so sorry, brother! I just thought"

Ed reached for Al's arm and held it against his chest, "Its f-f-fine." He clutched it even tighter.

"Brother? Aren't you cold?"

"Y-yeah b-but it f-feels go-od in a stran-ge w-w-way."

"Okay?"

"Mm." Ed faced Al.

'_Wow he looks peaceful. But how he's freezing. How? Huh he looks really pale and blue.' _"Brother?"

Ed made an effort to look up, "Yes?" He did feel colder and sick. But he would never tell Al that. He knew it would make Al feel terrible.

"Your pale and your lips are blue. Maybe you should let go of my arm."

Ed shook his head stubbornly.

"But, brother?"

Ed still said nothing. It was getting colder and colder. He had no idea how cold but he was freezing. Ed was feeling sleepy from the lack of body heat. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Brother!" Ed didn't wake up. "I think he fainted! This can't be good!" Al shook his shoulder trying to wake him up, but Ed wouldn't move. Almost like he was dead. "Brother wake up! Don't die please!"

"Huh where am I?" Ed looked up feeling all warm again. He looked around and noticed that he was sitting by the fire.

"Your very lucky Mr. Elric," said some doctor. "You almost died from lack of body heat and hunger."

"You don't say." Ed rubbed his forehead feeling a bit dizzy from the change in climate. "Where's Alphonse?"

"Who? Oh that tall guy, he went off somewhere. Well guess I gotta skedaddle since more patients are breaking their backs and freezing." The doctor left the room.

"Oh brother you're awake!" Al jumped over, shaking the ground.

"Al! What happened? One minute I was holding your arm than I wake up here."

"You passed out from the lack of heat." Al looked down, "Any look you look at it it's my fault."

Ed placed a hand on Al's arm. "It was accident. It could have happened to anybody."

"But you almost died. If I didn't ram down the door you would've died."

"Wait why didn't you do that before?"

"You know I have bad memory!"

Ed rolled his eyes, "Oh wow." Ed clutched Al's armor even tighter at his brother's idiocy.

"You can let go of my arm you know."

Ed turned bright red. "Err right. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Silly thing, brother."

"I suppose." Ed sat up and stared at the flames in the fire. "Al, I need to tell you something. But I'm not sure what you're gonna say."

"What is it, brother?" Al at the floor of Ed's chair.

"Mmm." Ed kept staring at the flames. "I don't know how to put it. It's complicated. Let me see." '_This is harder than I thought. If I don't put it delicately Al might think I'm crazy or..Well I have to tell him sooner or later.' _"Um." Ed hopped off the couch and kneeled in front of Al.

"Brother? What are you doing, you should rest?"

"Shudda up for a moment." Ed leaned towards Al and kissed Al's armor where his lips would be.

"Brother…" Al rested his arm on back and felt his armor warm up. '_Brother? Aw I love you too! I knew we had this special connection. Although I can never love you back in this body. I can only feel the words we say. I can never really love you in this body.' _

Ed pulled apart, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

If Al were human he'd be grinning. "I didn't know you felt the same!"

"The same? Since when!" Ed did not expect to hear this.

"Dunno. But..."

"But what?"

"I could never love you. Not like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a suit of armor, your human. I can't give you the love and comfort you want. All I can do is say stuff. I don't even know how to feel anything!"

"You know better than to say that, Al. I don't care about that stuff. You're my brother and that's all that matters."

Al pulled Ed towards him and wrapped his large arms gently around him, hopping not to hurt him. "I know I say this a lot but you're the best big brother ever!"


End file.
